When Love Collides
by queen cleo
Summary: Draco has finally found love. Can the same be said about Harry? Whos is this lucky lady, who has stolen the heart of our mean Mr.Malfoy? Find out here! This is a romance, Draco and Harry finally befriend each other. First fan fic so review! :]]


-1**_ When Love Collides_**

_**Draco malfoy awoke. He was safe in his bed, not in Hogwarts, not in Dumbledore's office, home. The dreams he had been having were horrible. **_

" _**Oh bloody hell! " He told himself. **_

" _**I'm becoming as crazy as Potter! " He thought angrily to himself. He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind. **_

" _**O damn! Its midnight! Tomorrow'll be one hell of a day. "**_

_**The day he was referring to was the first day at Hogwarts. He will be an 7th year now. He had grown a lot over the years. Before he was immature, and had a lot of hatred towards Potter. But now he realizes that it was only because of his fathers influence. He now knows that he never really had a reason to hate him. The truth was, he was rather jealous of Harry Potter, which he had the hardest time admitting, even to himself. Potter had friends, and fame… a girlfriend. Sure Draco had friends, but none actually cared about him as Harry's did. Draco, who had sort of a " thing " with Pansy Parkinson, was still jealous of Harry's relationship with Ginny Weasley. They had fun together and talked to each other. But with Pansey, All she talked about was her hate for the whole lot of em! Potter, the " Mud-bloods " Dumbledore, and all of them. But it never accoured to her that he wanted to talk about something more than simply that. Maybe, he wasn't as happy as he thought he was… maybe… just maybe, his happiness would come soon. After all, he was going back to Hogwarts!**_

_**Draco woke up early that morning and arrived at the train station. He ran through terminal 1 ¾ and found himself on the train to school.**_

" _**Oh, hi Draco! " said Pansy in a rather girlish tone.**_

" _**You've gotten even more handsome Draco. If that's possible! "**_

" _**Well then I guess it is then isn't it? " he replied rather annoyed by her forwardness.**_

" _**Well ill save you a seat! Bye! "**_

_**He silently wished that she would have missed the train and not come at all! But clearly that was not the case. Suddenly he ran into someone and they both hit the floor.**_

" _**Watch were your going you bloody.. " But he stopped as soon as he saw the cause of his fall. Their standing before him, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She stood their staring at him, then finally said;**_

" _**I'm sorry! I didn't see you coming. " He was to enchanted by her beauty he hardly realized that she had said something. When he finally came back to, he replied;**_

" _**N-n-no, it was my fault. Really! "**_

" _**I'm Corrina Wasylenchuk-Couturier! "**_

" _**I- I'm Draco…. Malfoy " He felt strangely ashamed as he said his last name. **_

" _**Hey! Ive heard of you! Your Slitherin right? "**_

" _**Uh, yeah. Right. "**_

" _**I'm Gryffindor It's weird I've heard of you all the time but I never met you! " Draco's words caught in his throat.**_

" _**Yeah! Umm, I better go find a seat. Bye! " Draco panicked, he wanted to talk to this girl, get to know her.**_

" _**Wait! Theirs one here! Its empty, we can share… If you want. "**_

" _**Sure! " She walked into the room and sat down. He silently followed.**_

" _**So… "**__** Just then the food cart stopped and slid open the door.**_

" _**Anything you want? "**_

" _**What? Oh umm… Ive got no money. " She said, looking slightly embarrassed .**_

" _**that's alright! " He ordered a different assortment of things for them to eat on the way to school. **_

" _**So what year are you? " he asked sounding intently interested.**_

" _**5th year… " She said quietly. She looked embarrassed, and turned red. He smiled at this, her being embarrassed about being a fifth year. Maybe she did like him!?**_

" _**Oh, wicked. " he said as he chuckled.**_

_**Minutes had past since she said she was a fifth year. He was thinking about it still, then he finally told her;**_

" _**You know, you don't look like just a fifth year. You look much more older, and you act more mature than people in my grade! " he laughed at the thought.**_

" _**Like Crabbe and Goyle?! " She was laughing now and when she looked at him, she remembered something.**_

" _**I'm sorry, I forgot they were your friends. " She turned beet red and walked out the sliding door. As she walked all she could say to herself was;**_

" _**Oh bloody hell! You IDIOT! You just made fun of his mates! Now he'll never talk to you again! " Her thoughts rummaged on. Then all of a sudden a hand grabbed her shoulder. She stopped and turned around. It was Draco, probably here to tell her to shove off and shut her big fat mouth! She stood their waiting for it.**_

" _**Look Draco, I'm sorry I said that about your friends… But I- "**_

_**He cut her off. **_

" _**Don't apologize. I know their bone-headed! Heh Actually, their the dumbest bloody wonkers I've ever met! Quite stupid! "**_

_**They stood in the hallway laughing. All of a sudden a cart door opened. **_

" _**Corrina! Is everything ok? We were so- " He stopped talking when he saw who she was standing with. Corrina could see both guys stiffen. Their backs as straight as a flagpole.**_

_**The guy who opened the door was none other than.Harry Potter.**_

" _**Corrina! What are you doing with **_**him?! "**

" _**Oh hi Harry. I'm just talking! Were sharing a cart down the hall. Well better get back! Bye! " She grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him down the hall.**_

" _**Corrina wait! " But they were already out of ear-shot. Her touch felt warm, soft, loving even. He felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He could not tell what it was.**_

" _**You guys will not believe who Corrina's with! " Said Harry Potter in a surprised tone. Ron and Hermione looked at him with question in their eyes. As if waiting for the answer to be given. Finally he said;**_

" _**Malfoy! That dirty bugger! " **_

" _**What?! " Cried Hermione. **_

" _**Are you sure? Maybe he was being rude and said something to her- " But Harry cut her off. **_

" _**No I'm sure! Their sharing a cart! She told me! " Then sensible Hermione said,**_

" _**Well… maybe they like each other? It could happen! "**_

" _**Hermione, Draco hated Gryffindor! Why would he like someone from our house!? "**_

" _**You never know… " replied. And that was all that was said.**_

" _**You know them? " Asked Corrina, sounding surprised at this notion.**_

" _**Ya… well .. Sort of. Were not exactly on the best of terms. If you know what I mean. "**_

" _**Ya I do. You know that girl Pansey? Well she doesn't exactly like me. Ever since she found out I liked you- "**_

_**She gasped. His heart raced faster. She did like him! Maybe this is what he was thinking about last night. Finding someone, maybe this was her!**_

" _**Oh bloody hell! " she whispered under her breath. He smiled as he bent down to kiss her, but as he did the trains horn blew. Signaling that they had arrived at Hogwarts.**_

_**The lights of the castle glowed with an eerie essence.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Corrina was soon anxious to arrive and see all of her friends. But before they would arrive they hoped into the carriages. And that's when Draco glanced at Corrina out of the corner of his eye.**_

"_**Corrina, if your not going to join Potter and his friends, would you care to come with me on the trip to Hogwarts?" Draco asked, visibly nervous.**_

_**He was acting so out of character tonight that if he was caught his father would probably kill him (if it weren't for him being in Azkaban ). Could it be that this girl put a spell on him without his notice of it? Whatever she did to him, he didn't really mind right now. Only that he will be able to spend some time with her.**_

_**Corrina was thinking along the same line, but she was SUPER nervous about being with a guy as HOT as him. But she had to listen to the advice that her sister Christine gave her, which would be: "Just stay calm, jeez if he knows that you like him, then he'll have something over you!"**_

_**Christine always said that, people came to her for advice all the time, and for many different reasons. One time, Moaning Myrtle came to her, for advice on how she should approach Harry Potter, and as everyone knows, Christine was in LOVE with him, so the advice she gave her was, **_

" _**Just act like a guy, every time he talks to you or looks at you or something, just like, burp in his face!"**_

_**It was cruel yes, but she really liked him.**_

"_**Corrina? Are you alright?" She suddenly jumped to her senses, and their he was, standing over her, his bright blue eyes twinkling with sincere worry. He really cared about her!**_

" _**What? Oh, yeah im fine. Were you saying something?"**_

"_**Um ya, I was wondering if you wanted to ride with me on the way to Hogwarts, that is if.. If your not going with potter and his friends…" His voice trailed off, as if he was nervous. What reason did he have to be nervous!? He was the handsome, popular, quiditch player! He could have almost any girl he wanted too! So why was he bothering with her?**_

" _**I'd love too!" He ushered her into a carriage. The whole ride their was spent listening to how each others summer went. Every time she would talk, he would listen so intently, it was as if he was picturing it in his mind. She loved that. **_

_**When the carriages stopped, they all got out. Draco and Corrina walked together to the great hall, but separated when they were sitting at their tables. Throughout Dumbledore's whole speech, he stared longingly at her. Once in a while she would look over at him and smile. When she did this, he would quickly turn away, feeling embarrassed.**_

" _**Wipe your chin I think I see some drool on their." Christine joked. Corrina moved her eyes away from draco and onto Christine.**_

"_**What? Oh im not THAT hungry!" **_

"_**Im not talking about food retard." Then Christine glanced at Draco, she saw him staring at Corrina. She smiled and turned to her. **_

"_**Im talking about that" she said motioning towards Draco.**_

"_**Oh don't be silly! Theirs nothing going on! He's a Slytherin!"**_

"_**Corrina, you and I both know that not even THAT would stop you!"**_

"_**I know." she said with a chuckle. **_

"_**Well, im kinda tired so, I'll see you later Christine, k?"**_

"_**Sure, Bye!"**_

"_**Bye"**_

_**Draco looked in Corrina's direction once again, only this time, she wasn't their. He jumped up, looking around the room for her. Finally he spotted her, walking out the entrance of the Great Hall.**_

"_**Oh my gosh! Its freezing!" Said Corrina to herself, as she walked to the dormitories. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her. She whipped around only to see nothing was their.**_

"_**Wow, I really AM going mental!" But she heard it again, only louder. She turned around once more and still, saw nothing. Finally she quickened her pace. She was by now practically power walking. She heard a loud meow underneath her. **_

"_**Oh Mrs. Norris! Im so sorry! I didn't see you!" She picked it up and it started to purr. It was odd, this cat belonged to the caretaker, Mr.Filtch, And it didn't like anyone except him. But she had taken a liking to Corrina. Nobody knew why, but they thought it was rather strange. She put her down and watched as she scurried away. Then she felt a hand clasp around her shoulder. She opened her mouth to scream but they had put a hand over her mouth as well.**_

"_**Shhhhhh! Someone will hear! Are you ok?" It was Draco. That was the last person she expected to be scaring her to death in a hallway at school!**_

"_**You scared me half to death!"**_

"_**Sorry. I didn't want anyone to hear me come down this way. Wow it's nice. I haven't been to this part before." He stood their looking around. Their was a noise coming from around the corner. **_

"_**Quick come on!" She led him to a giant painting of the fat lady, she said,**_

"_**Password!"**_

"_**Avertulus stratum!" When the door creaked open, she grabbed Draco's hand and ran through the passage way.**_

_**They sat by the fire on two fluffy chairs, just talking.**_

"_**And then, Harry fell straight off his chair, and hit his head! And when he put his hand up to feel the huge bump on his forehead, every one was askin him Oh is your scar hurting? And he got so mad! He started yellin at em can't I put my hand anywhere near my head without everyone freaking out?! It was hilarious!" as they were laughing Draco thought of something.**_

" _**You know, I always thought Potter loved all that attention!"**_

_**Her face hardened slightly.**_

"_**No he doesn't. Actually he's quite sick of it! He just wants to be like an average guy. At least as average as a wizard can be."**_

"_**You know your amazing." He said, staring at her with a look of love.**_

"_**How?! What's so special about me?"**_

"_**Are you CRAZY?! Everything! Your sweet, your funny, your beautiful! I mean if Potter would have stole money from you, you would still defend him!" She blushed.**_

"_**No, that's not true…."**_

"_**Yes it is. And don't let anybody make you think otherwise! You are the most amazing girl I have ever met…" His voice trailed off.**_

"_**Even more than Pansy Parkinson?" He chuckled,**_

"_**A million times more! Corrina… I'm kinda embarrassed to say this actually, but… I think im falling in love with you…"**_

_**Her eyes started to water.**_

"_**I mean I know it's crazy, ive known you for about a day, but…" She leapt off her chair and into his arms. She kissed him hard on the lips. A tear fell from her cheek onto his.**_

_**When he looked down on her sweet face, he saw she was crying. **_

_**He wiped a tear away with his thumb. As he looked at her his heart screamed. **_

"_**What did I do to deserve you!?" He said to himself. But when he looked at her again, he couldn't resist. He had to kiss her.**_

_**They sat their in each others arms watching the fire. All of a sudden Corrina looked at him. He felt as if she was looking into his soul.**_

"_**Im falling in love with you too." She said all of a sudden, then put her head back down and let her eyes wander on the fire once again. He let the words sink in and then bent down and kissed her once again.**_

"_**I can tell this is going to be a great year."**_

"_**Why do you say that?" she asked confused.**_

"_**Because your in it."**_

"_**Christine! Christine wait up!" Corrina yelled after her friend.**_

"_**What?!" she asked surprised.**_

"_**Oh my…. You'll never… and then he said…"**_

"_**Ok Corrina chill! I can barely understand you! Now what happened?" she stared at her friend with amazement as she told her the events of the night before.**_

"_**Are you serious?!"**_

"_**Yes!"**_

"_**Oh my gosh! That's great!" As they were talking Harry Potter came walking up to them. **_

"_**Uh hi Christine…Corrina." Christine blushed.**_

"_**H-hi Harry. What's up?"**_

"_**Oh nothing, just wanted to say hi. Heh so umm. Are you going to the quiditch game?"**_

"_**Um ya! I hope so."**_

"_**Umm I think im gonna go." As she turned to walk, Christine grabbed her arm.**_

"_**You don't have too!" she said looking nervous.**_

"_**No I'll let you. two talk. Bye!"**_

"_**Bye." Harry said weakly. His words were caught in his throat. **_

_**Finally Christine said;**_

"_**So how's Ginny?"**_

"_**Oh… she's fine…" Christine and Harry have liked each other since Christine was a first year. Everybody knew, even Ginny. And that made her furious. She had always found a way to take a shot at Christine whenever she could. But fortunately, either Christine or Corrina replied back quickly and sharply.**_

_**Then he said what Christine had wanted him to say for years.**_

"_**Were not exactly, on speaking terms though…"**_

"_**You broke up!? I mean I'm so sorry… what happened?"**_

"_**She uh, has been cheating on me…"**_

"_**What?! With who!?"**_

"…_**..Neville." He answered dryly.**_

"_**I guess they've had a thing for each other since the Ule ball." **_

"_**Oh my gosh. Harry, I'm so sorry." **_

"_**It's alright. I'm not mad a Neville or anything. If they love each other, then they cant help it… right?" He looked down into her eyes as he said this.**_

"_**Right, Heh." He bent down to kiss her but as he did, Professor Snape appeared from around a corner.**_

"_**Shouldn't you two get to class?"**_

"_**Oh, sorry professor." They walked together to herbolgy. As they sat at the tables, he kept steeling glances at her.**_

" _**And of course! The one time Harry Potter is about to kiss ME, Professor Snape has to screw it up!" **_

"_**Look it'll happen! Just be patient. And you can so tell that he likes you!"**_

"_**No you cant!… why do you say that?"**_

"_**Because he's been staring at you for the past ten minutes!" she said with a laugh. When Christine looked over at him, he quickly looked away. Her heart soared. He liked her?! Then she saw him get up, look at her, blush, and leave the Great hall.**_

"_**I told you! I knew he liked you! Gosh, can I call It or can I call it!" Corrina raved. The whole while, Christine was looking straight ahead. Not saying a word, she had a strange glint in her eye. She turned her head to Corrina, and let out a squeal.**_

" _**OH MY GOSH! HE LIKES ME! I NEVER IMAGINED THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Corrina laughed at her and started to say something, but something caught her eye. Draco was walking out of the Great Hall. He cast a sad looking glance her way, then left.**_

"_**Hold on ,k? I gotta go to something." Draco started walking towards the door when Pansy looked over at her. Just seeing Draco leave, she knew where Corrina was going. **_

"_**I have to stop her! He's mine!" Pansy said to herself. She walked after Corrina and followed her out of the hall. When she caught up to her, she grabbed her shoulder.**_

"_**You had better stay away from Draco."**_

"_**Im sorry? What are you talking about?"**_

"_**Oh please! I see you too! Its disgusting! He's a Slytherin, he has no use for a filthy little mud-blood!"**_

"_**Well, he doesn't feel that way." Corrina said defiantly.**_

"_**Oh ya?" Pansy lied**_

"_**That's why he just told me, the only use he has for you is, well something he doesn't want to take from me. He wants to wait till were married." She stared at Corrina. Suddenly a tear dropped from her face. Pansy laughed, as she walked away she said,**_

"_**Filthy little mud-blood." Suddenly Corrina's face turned red hot.**_

"_**Hey!" When Pansy turned around, Corrina punched her in the face.**_

"_**I may not be pure blood, but at least I'm not like you!" She turned and ran down the hall. Tears streaming from her face. As she was running some one caught her, And hugged her.**_

"_**Hey! I was hoping you saw me… What's wrong?" As he looked at her face, he saw tears running like a waterfall.**_

"_**Corrina! What happened?!" He looked at her confused.**_

"_**Like you don't know! Pansy just told me everything!"**_

"_**What did she tell you?!"**_

"_**She told me that all you wanted me for was…." And she broke down into sobs. His heart sank.**_

"_**That witch!" He thought**_

"_**How could she do this to me!? I'll get her back! If it takes me forever!" His thoughts were racing. Then they stopped as he looked down upon the face which he grew to love. It killed him to see her cry.**_

"_**Corrina, you've got to believe me! I never said any of that!"**_

_**She waned to believe him, she did, but she wasn't sure.**_

"_**Corrina! Are you alright?!" Christine yelled from the far end of the hall way. Corrina turned to Draco,**_

"_**I loved you… and.." But she couldn't finish, she choked back a sob, and turned to her worried looking friend.**_

"_**Im fine." She sniffed. Then Harry ran down the hallway to see what all the commotion was. When he saw a teary eyed Corrina, and then Draco, he became angry.**_

"_**What have you done to her?! I swear Malfoy! If you hurt her.." But Corrina cut him off.**_

"_**All he's done was lie to me. My wounds are only emotional. I'm fine." Draco looked at her, he felt tears appear in the corners of his eyes, then drop to the floor. He looked away from her, afraid, if he saw her tear streaked face, his heart would burst. Especially because it was over him!**_

"_**Corrina," He choked back a sob,**_

"_**You have got to believe me! I never said that! Please! I love you too, and I always will… If you don't believe me.. Then.." But his voice broke off.**_

"_**Come on Corrina." Christine ushered her out of the hallway and into the Gryffindor common room. Corrina told her all about what had happened. She stared at her wide eyed, then all of a sudden, smacked her upside the head.**_

"_**Hey! What was that for?!"**_

"_**For being a complete IDIOT! He loves you and you walked away from him!"**_

"_**You mean you believe him!?"**_

"_**Duh! Did you see his face?!"**_

"_**Well no, but that's because his head was down!"**_

"_**And why do you think that is?"**_

"_**I don't know! Shame!"**_

"_**No! Did you also see the tears fall to the floor?! He was crying for YOU! Because he was scared of losing you! You see?"**_

_**Corrina sat their thinking and all of a sudden,**_

"_**OH MY GOSH! Im so retarded! Why would I believe Pansy anyways?! Gosh im stupid! I cant believe that.." Christine cut her off.**_

"_**You know," She said slyly, **_

"_**You should apologize. After all, you did kinda call him a liar."**_

"_**Your right! But I can't now. He's probably in the dormitories, and I cant go in their! It's hopeless. By tomorrow, she would have snagged him…"**_

"_**Unless… No no , you wouldn't be up for it." Christine said, knowing all to well that their was hardly anything Corrina wasn't up to.**_

"_**What?! Tell me!"**_

"_**Well, I could make a polyjuice potion."**_

"_**Christine, me and you both know that you are horrible at potions!"**_

"_**Ya but, Hermione isn't! We could ask her!"**_

"_**Great! Explain everything to her and beg her for me, I'll go get the hair."**_

_**Corrina walked down the halls toward the Slytherin common room. It took a lot of wandering, but she had found it.**_

_**She was, Maleficent Bultroth. As she walked through, she saw him. It was Malfoy, And he was talking to Pansy. Her heart sank. Until she heard what they were saying. She hid behind an armchair and listened.**_

"_**Draco! That's not fair! I saved you from that filthy little mud-blood! She would have-"**_

"_**SHUT UP! Don't you dare call her that! You've just added another months detention!"**_

"_**But-"**_

"_**NO! Now leave!"**_

_**Pansy stomped away and up the stairs. He stared into the fire, and his eyes teared up. Then slowly at first tears started to fall onto the back of his hand.**_

_**She walked over to him, and kissed him on the lips from behind. Only when he protested, did she realize she was not herself.**_

"_**Maleficent! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" He stared at her bewildered.**_

"_**Oh sorry, I forgot, um. Its me…… Corrina"**_

"_**What? How is that possible I- Polyjuice right."**_

"_**Ya. It should wear off in a couple of minutes… Look I'm really sorry! I just didn't know what to believe. I was so confused."**_

"_**Hey! Your changing back!" When she was herself again, she turned back around to face him, but as soon as she did, he kissed her. A tear rolled down her cheek.**_

"_**Its alright. I'm not mad. God, I almost died knowing you hated me.."**_

"_**I don't hate you! I love you Draco! And I always will!"**_

_**Another tear dropped down his cheek.**_

"_**Draco! What's wrong?!" She asked sounding worried.**_

"_**I never thought I would hear you say that… even if you end up hating me or anything, you have just made me the happiest guy in the world! Magical and non-magical alike!"**_

_**She embraced him in a kiss. Suddenly they heard a noise.**_

"_**It might be Pansy, If she sees you, she'll surely tell." He whispered, with a hint of anger in his voice.**_

"_**Quick! Come to my room, Crab and Goyle are probably asleep by now."**_

"_**Oh no!" Christine said to herself. She had just looked over at Corrina's bed, and saw she wasn't back yet. She crept to the boy's dormitories, after all, they were allowed in the boy's, but they weren't allowed in the girls. The original founders of Hogwarts, thought girls were to be trusted more than guys.**_

_**When she reached his, she slowly opened the door, none of them stirred. Except Ron Weasley, he was talking in his sleep.**_

_**Something about spiders and a flying car. She checked all the faces for Harry's, and when she saw him, she just stared. For a moment she forgot why she was there. She looked at his handsome face in awe. When she finally snapped back to it, she woke him up.**_

"_**Wha? Whozerre?" He said sleepily.**_

"_**It's Christine, wake up! You gotta help me!" When he heard this, he immediately at up.**_

"_**Why?! What's wrong? What happened?!" He asked looking worried.**_

"_**Well it's not me. Umm it's Corrina."**_

"_**What happened? Tell me."**_

"_**Well last night, you know how she and Draco got in a fight? Well, she went to go see him, because she figured out that he was actually telling the truth, and-"**_

"_**She went to go see HIM!? Why?!"**_

"_**Harry!" Christine said surprised.**_

"_**They love each other! Whether you believe it or not! But they do!"**_

"_**OK im sorry. So what's the problem?"**_

"_**Well, she didn't exactly come back…. Yet."**_

"_**O great. I'll go look for her."**_

"_**She's in the Slytherin Dormitories. Do you know where they are?"**_

"_**ya, I do."**_

"_**How would you know that?" Harry remembered when he and Ron went their in disguise as Crab and Goyle with a polyjuice potion. **_

"_**I've uh, been their before."**_

"_**Im not even gonna ask" She laughed. Harry got his invisibility cloak, and left. He was wandering down the halls, trying to remember which one led to it. When he finally stumbled into the common room, he looked around for the stairs. When he saw them, he climbed down, and looked in the rooms. Of course his room was one of the last in the hallway. He opened the door and saw in the first bed, a sleeping Corrina, and Draco staring down at her with a look of love.**_

"_**Draco!" Harry whispered. Draco looked around surprised.**_

"_**Who's their?"**_

"_**It's Harry Potter, wake Corrina up. She's gotta get back. Christine's worried about her." Draco gently woke her up, gave her a kiss, and told her she had to go. She protested, but he silenced her with a kiss. Finally she sleepily stood up and whispered,**_

"_**Harry? Where are you?"**_

"_**Over here." She heard him say from the side of Goyle's bed.**_

_**She laughed at him.**_

"_**What on earth are you doing over their?"**_

"_**Have you ever heard someone snore so loud in your life?! That's bloody well crazy!" He laughed.**_

"_**How do you sleep with the big ugly oaf snoring like an ogre?!"**_

"_**Ear plugs, most often music. Sort of drowns it out you know."**_

_**Said Draco.**_

"_**Really? That works? Because I need something like that for Ron. He talks in his sleep like mad!" The two guys laughed.**_

_**Then they heard Crab start to stir.**_

"_**C'mon! we've gotta go."**_

"_**See ya Draco." Said Corrina, as she stared into his beautiful blue eyes.**_

"_**See ya…. Corrina." They closed the door and left.**_

"_**Thank you, for going for me. I really appreciate it." Christine said to Harry, as they walked to Herbology.**_

"_**N-no problem." He stuttered**_

"_**I would do anything for you-" He stopped, as if just realizing what he had said.**_

"_**I mean… Uhh." They had stopped walking now.**_

_**Her eyes filled with joy and then she kissed him. They continued their walk to class, only this time, as a couple. Christine's dream had come true, and Corrina's had too.**_

_**After class Christine and Harry walked out of their class with Corrina and Draco behind. Christine spotted Ginny walking with tears in her eyes. Harry, being her ex, immediately went to check on her, much to Christine's displeasure. **_

"_**Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.**_

"_**Neville broke up with me 'cause he said I was too slutty!"**_

_**You could hear Christine laughing andd cheering in the background.**_

_**Ginny heard and whipped away fake tears and jumped on Harry saying, "Oh Harry! Your going to let her make fun of me??? Do SOMETHING! Sniff. That whore is trying to get between us!"**_

_**Christine looked at Harry and frowned, marching up to them and pulled them apart. Then punched Ginny and kicked her in the stomach so hard that she flew back into a wall. **_

"_**Hmph! Hope that killed her." She then grabbed her stuff and walked away with a smirk on her face.  
"Go ahead Harry. Go comfort her and make sure she's alright, just don't come crying to me when you find out she's pregnant with yours and twenty other people's child." And walked out of sight with her head down hugging Riku the whole way. **_

_**On the last day, at the end of the year feast, Christine saw Harry, and he looked like he was really sad. She wanted so bad to go and see what was wrong with him. **_

"_**No!" She thought. I can't give in like this. Besides, he's probably back together with Ginny. And just as she thought this, Ginny walked by her, with a horrid black eye, and she was holding her stomach. And as though by magic (which was ironic, after all their were all witches and wizards.) Pansey Parkinson, walked by With a bandage on her nose, and a swelled eye and cheek. **_

"_**Glad Corrina fixed you!" Christine said aloud. After she said this, Pansy whipped her head over at Corrina, who was standing at the doorway talking to Draco, She gave Christine an evil glare. That made Christine laugh.**_

'_**Hey' She thought, **_

'_**at least me and Corrina got to hit someone this year!' And with this thought, she turned and walked to the table.**_

"_**Hey! Have you and your man made up yet?" Corrina said sounding very serious.**_

"_**He's NOT my man! MY man would never go and comfort someone who CHEATED on him! And he wouldn't…"**_

_**Corrina cut her off.**_

"_**Ok I get the picture. But you still should talk to him."**_

"_**Psh, yeah rite. He's probably forgotten all about me… Now that he has Ginny back."**_

"_**Are you kidding me! You honestly think he likes her still!? You must be mad! The only reason he asked her what was wrong was because… well…. HE'S HARRY! Come on! He would do the same for anyone! He's one of the nicest guys you will EVER meet! And you just left him their!"**_

"_**Hey!" Christine said defensively **_

"_**You did the same to Draco!"**_

"_**Yes, but YOU made me realize that I had it all wrong! Just like you do with Harry." Then Corrina got up, and left her sister to her thoughts.**_

"_**Bye!" Corrina yelled to Draco, as her mom drove away.**_

"_**Who was that? He was a hunk!" her mom asked mockingly.**_

"_**MOM! He's… just a.. a friend. That's all."**_

"_**Psh yeah rite! We both know that…"**_

"_**Ouch! What was that for?!" Christine exclaimed.**_

"_**Shh!" Said Corrina, motioning for her to shut up.**_

_**The rest of the drive home was quiet. With Corrina thinking about Draco, and Christine, thinking about Harry Potter.**_

"_**Oh well!" Christine thought. **_

"_**Theirs always next year!"**_


End file.
